Our broad research objectives are: (1) To continue the analysis of the lipids of human skin and its parts in order to establish a baseline as to what is normal for skin. This will include structure determination of the lipid classes that exist in surface lipids, various types of sebaceous glands, epidermis and its parts, and dermis and its parts, all under conditions of normal health. (2) To continue to study how the lipids are formed and the factors affecting their formation and utilization, again under conditions of normal health. (3) To continue to study variations from normal that occur in the lipid composition of pathological skin in order to define the nature of the pathology.